happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends: 10 Years Later
Happy Tree Friends: 10 Years Later 'is a spinoff of ''Happy Tree Friends that takes place in 2028. Synopsis Following the release of Still Alive, the Happy Tree Friends series was put on its longest hiatus ever. With their career indefinitely over, much of the cast went their separate ways to look for new jobs. Only Lumpy remained at Mondo studios to help gather funding to bring the show back. After a decade of endless work, the studio had finally gained enough money for the show to begin production again. However, a lot changes in the span 10 years, and the characters we once knew are no exception. Follow the gang in their new endeavors and discover where they are now. Characters Main Cast '''Lumpy Lumpy is the only member of the HTF crew to stay with Mondo following the hiatus, as the show was the only successful thing he had in life. Because of this, he tried relentlessly to raise funding for the studio in order for his career to return. He soon worked his way up to CEO of Mondo Headquarters, unwittingly bringing the company further into debt. Years of attempts had corrupted him and made him even greedier and power-hungry. By the time the show restarted production, he would discreetly follow his former friends and find ways to torture or kill them, using acts of stupidity as a ruse to cover his tracks, pretty much like a more messed up Chris McLean from TDI. 'Cuddles and Toothy' After the show's hiatus, Cuddles spiralled into boredom. Wanting to quench his thrill-seeking tendencies, he began watching Jackass and would start his own stunt series, garnering a large fanbase over the years. Toothy decided to tag along with him as his cameraman and loyal assistant. His hospital bill is high from constant left eye transplants. 'Giggles' Giggles gained a career as a model, quickly becoming acquainted to all the attention and glory, becoming more and more absorbed with her beauty. This would soon take a heavy toll on her. As years passed, her popularity declined. She eventually signed up for Tinder and dated with anyone she could get her paws on, never quite being able to satisfy her lust. She and Cuddles have formed a bitter rivalry. 'Petunia and Handy' Handy and Petunia were married happily and went on a tropical vacation for their honeymoon. Unfortunately, Handy lost his legs in a shark attack. Since then, he has been restricted to a wheelchair, Petunia having to push him around everywhere he goes, not that they seem to mind; it just means more time together. Petunia, on the other hand, remains largely the same, except her OCD has become more severe. 'Nutty' Nutty worked his way up to be the proprietor of a massive candy chain, owning an entire factory that produces sweet and sugary confections. He savored his life of luxury by gorging on expensive sweets and swimming in his chocolate rivers, becoming physically chubbier and enduring several heart problems. This success wouldn't last, however, as he was later demoted amidst allegations of sexual assault (mostly on the candy). 'Sniffles' After leaving Mondo, Sniffles would gradually become one of the world's top leading scientists, inventing all sorts of revolutionary devices and cures for major diseases. His most famous goal in particular is a machine that brings the dead back to life. Sadly, due to a scandal, that machine was stolen from his lab and he has since sent the government to locate it, as it is dangerous in the wrong hands. His friends rarely communicate with him unless they ask him for an invention, to his annoyance. 'Flaky' Feeling liberated from all the chaos going on in Mondo studios, Flaky felt inner peace. She developed a zen garden in her backyard where she would meditate daily. As soon as she got word of the show's return, she attempted to board a flight to Argentina. At some point during the flight, however, she covered one of the bathrooms in puke and impaled several passengers with her quills, leading the plane to turn back and for her to be banned from the airport. She is now viewed as the therapist of the group. 'Pop, Cub and Luna' After the hiatus, Pop signed up as a fry cook at a local burger joint. He no longer smokes, but now drinks alcohol to quell his depression. This aside, he went on a business trip to New Orleans, where he would meet a lovely bat woman and dark magician Luna, with whom he gained an intimate relationship. She ended up marrying him and following him home. Cub has become quite a spoiled little delinquent with an unusually vulgar vocabulary. The neglect from his father has allowed him access to violent television and video games. He also keeps a stash of erotic magazines under his bed and may have the hots for his stepmother. 'Disco Bear' Disco Bear decided to hang up his disco shoes and just unwind. He sold his stash of 70s memorabilia online and used the money to travel the world, eventually settling in Polynesia to hang with the 'cute' women there. 'Russell' Russell started a boat business and earned the money for a new ship. He also lost his arms in the same shark attack that claimed Handy's legs. He later sailed across the world on a five-year voyage, bringing Disco Bear with him before dropping him off at Polynesia. He currently spends his days at the docks or singing sea shanties at the Sailor's Pub. 'Mime' A year after leaving the studio, Mime's vow of silence was lifted. He decided to move on from mimicry and become a full-on comedian. However, his jokes were horrendously unfunny and he decided to take another vow of silence, performing non-verbal acts of comedy instead. He also tried out ventriloquy, but found it pointless that he couldn't voice the puppets. 'The Mole' The Mole moved to Paris, France, where he would gain a career as a professional artist. He created many masterpieces which sold for thousands of dollars. One of his paintings was displayed at the Louvre, but was stolen a short while later. 'Lifty and Shifty' While still a pair of theiving twins, their kelptomania has worsened. Instead of just robbing banks and stores, they are now wanted in over 20 countries as notorious drug dealers, traffickers and animal smugglers. They are most likely the suspects for the theft of Sniffles' life-revival machine and the Mole's Louvre painting. 'Flippy' Flippy went to counselling and finally put his post-traumatic stress to an end. However, he soon found himself unsatisfied with his mundane life. Inspired by the medals he received in the war, he signed up for two years of military service in Afghanistan. After that, he returned home with a new and far more dangerous case of PTSD. 'Splendid' Constantly staying up late, Splendid turned himself into a vigilante that prowls the night, becoming twice as dangerous as before due to his poor night vision and the loud ruckuses he causes. By day, he is drowsy and cranky, only managing to keep awake with a mug of coffee and a bagel roasted with his laser eyes. 'Lammy' Proven clinically insane, Lammy was sent to an asylum but escaped with the help of a certain cucumber and has since been on the lamb, so to speak. The original Mr. Pickles has long decomposed and she constantly replaces him with other pickles that subsequently also go bad, ocassionally taking bites out of them. Being on the show again meant she would have to disguise herself on screen so as to not draw attention from the law. 'Truffles' Truffles spent his days hiding in the shadows and earning money through his secret photobombing career. When he was fired for posting a nude photo of Giggles online, he took part in various scams. He was eventually hired by Lumpy to stalk and film the other characters. This promotion earned Truffles a spot as one of the main cast members, replacing Cro-Marmot. 'Cro-Marmot' Cro-Marmot died of a stroke, but nobody has noticed because he's still frozen. His body is currently held in Lumpy's refrigerator. Supporting Characters *Gutsy - Appearing in Season 1 episode 13, Gutsy is shown to have died from a stunt involving TNT and a cobra pit. He is summoned as a spirit by Luna. *Raymond and Sunset - Tired of being a pushover, Raymond toughen up and is now Gordon Ramesy of TreeTown, but still has a heart none the less, Sunset is also her trusty cameraman and body guard. *Uncle Jagger and Aunt Chilly- Are now retired, both ended up leaving at a nice beach house on a tropical island. *Diamond - Came out as transgender and now goes by "Dennis". Is now a successful surgeon and nurse, usually for Cuddles and Toothy. *Penry - Ended growing prosthetic limbs but still can't talk. He also got a job a successful dancer, and even found a way to communicate via dance. *Paws - Tried to ran for queen of Generica, but what was rejected due for not officially being born their, instead she is now animal activist and zoologist. Also became a vegan. *Mills - A rapid conspiracy theorist and drug addict, also currently jailed for vandalizing a Splendid statue. *Snowball - Now a successful rapper and makes very dirty songs, akin to Cupcakke. Also got an ass implant. Episodes Unlike the previous show whose episodes spanned 2-7 minutes in length, the episodes of HTF: 10 Years Later run about 22 minutes on average and is styled more like a sitcom. Dialogue also accompanies the characters' speech. The first season will consist of 20 episodes. Season One #'Where Are They Now?' - Two-part series premiere exploring Lumpy's work the refund the show. He eventually discovers Truffles in a dark alley and hires him with pay to help track down the others. #'Jackassrabbit - '''Cuddles attempts to ride a motorcyle across a tightrope over the Grand Canyon. However, Toothy loses his left eye in a freak accident and Truffles agrees to take over as the cameraman. #'Love in the Dark - Pop takes Cub with him to serve burgers in New Orleans, where he meets Luna and dabbles with her in dark magic, leading up to their marriage. Meanwhile, Cuddles and Giggles reunite via Tinder and chaos ensues. #'The Science of Sugar '- Nutty consults Sniffles to create an everlasting gobstopper; Lifty and Shifty attempt to rob Nutty's candy factory. #'Run a Good Race - '''Handy enters a marathon despite his lack of legs, so Sniffles is tasked to create a pair of prosthetic limbs. Petunia also enters but is faced with the risk of getting dirty, so Flaky helps her overcome her fears. #'Ham Overboard '- Lumpy and Truffles follow Russell on a sailing trip, but a storm separates them, the former two winding up on an island. They meet Disco Bear, who has been trapped on that island for months. Driven to starvation, they attempt to hunt down Truffles for a meal, while Russell tries to track down his friends. #'Eye is in the Art of the Beholder - 'The Mole's art career is explored as he creates a model of the Eiffel Tower using matches. Cuddles also attempts to bungee jump off of the top of the tower, and Toothy once again loses his left eye. #'Disorder in the Court '- Flippy is put on trial for a killing spree and Lumpy impersonates his lawyer; Lammy goes berserk at a food court to "save" Mr. Pickles from ending up on someone's plate. #'Resurrection - 'When their home gets haunted, Luna, Pop and Cub try to communicate using a ouija board, discovering that the maleovolent (and jealous) spirit is none other than Pop's old wife. Meanwhile, Sniffles and Lumpy try to bring Cro-Marmot back to life. #'The Dark Night - Splendid steps in to rescue Cub after he is kidnapped by Lifty and Shifty. #'Rotten Tomatoes' - Mime opens a comedy act using vegetables as props; Lammy replaces Mr. Pickles with a tomato she names "Heinz K. Chup". #'The Dirt on You' - Luna catches Pop cheating on her with Giggles; Petunia gives Handy a bath. #'Don't Try This at Home' - Cub tries to imitate Cuddles' latest stunt, to the horror of Pop. Luna, however, summons the spirit of a daredevil to train him. Guest Starring: Gutsy's ghost as himself. #'Thousand-Yard Scare - '''Flippy recounts his days of fighting in Afghanistan while Flaky tries to help him recover, but must also keep a sharp eye on him lest he go berserk. #'Poaching Eggs - Lifty and Shifty head to Africa to collect the eggs of endangered birds; Lumpy helps Nutty search for an Easter egg that was hidden in the factory and is now contaminating the place with its rotten stench. #'''Loveboat - Giggles decides to date Disco Bear solely to irritate Cuddles. She rides with Russell to Polynesia, but they become smitten with each other during the voyage. Category:Spinoffs